vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaros
Summary The Empty Lord, Zaros, is an extremely powerful transcendent god. He is the creation of Mah, an elder god, and as such is not simply a mortal who attained godhood, but is rather a god from birth. He is the embodiment of dark energy, but despite this he claims that he is not evil and that darkness and evil are two separate concepts. He is older than the physical universe, with his creators being the only beings older than him. He desires for the mortals of the world to be free to choose their own actions, with minimal influence. He does believe that his guidance is required for the mortals to achieve their full potential, however subtle it may be. He is the god of fate and control, and as such he has the ability to passively convert any unprotected being to his side. Zaros views this ability as a curse, as it is almost impossible for him to know who is truly loyal to him and who is bound by his mind manipulation. His true aspiration is to become an elder god like his creator and, according to him, speak on the behalf of mortals to the elder gods as their equal. While he is mostly shrouded in mystery and his true motivations are left to be seen, Zaros is an influential and intelligent being who is not to be trifled with. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely 5-B Name: Zaros, The Empty Lord, The Great Lord Origin: RuneScape Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old (Is older than the physical universe, only being predated by the elder gods) Classification: Transcendent god, aspect of dark energy, child of Mah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Regeneration (Low-Godly, although he cannot achieve this alone and is not combat-applicable), Can Teleport himself and others to other planes of existence, Can become Non-Corporeal (Although this prevents him from attacking or interacting with objects), Soul Manipulation, Magic, Life Absorption, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight (Is permanently hovering), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the location and intentions of others), Can Summon his followers, Telepathy, Life Manipulation (Can alter and change existing lifeforms), Mind Manipulation (Passively makes everyone follow him that is not protected), Can enter others' Dreams, Portal Creation, Holy Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Will passively render his enemies unable to fight him, although this effect takes time), Curse Manipulation (Can curse an enemy to drain their energy, powers, and souls) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Is comparable to Guthix, who is above the elder god artifacts and all the other gods combined), likely Planet level (Is likely stronger than Tuska, who was attracted by the release of Guthix's energy; is the dark aspect of Mah, an elder god, all of which are able to destroy and create planets) Speed: At least Superhuman (Is completely superior to beings such as Vorago and the World Guardian), Massively FTL+ travel speed (Can traverse interstellar distances shortly, even without teleportation; should be able to travel as fast as Tuska) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Prefers to use energy attacks and is not shown striking) Durability: At least Continent level (Should be unable to be harmed by the other gods, even with their strength combined), likely Planet level (Is made of Mah; should be able to take hits from Tuska) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Hundreds of meters, likely Planetary Standard Equipment: Zarosian Robes Intelligence: Very high (Has been planning his return and ascension for ages; has lived since the beginning of the physical universe and has accumulated vast knowledge) Weaknesses: None notable (Previously he was naive, but has since grown and learned) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RuneScape Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Portal Users Category:Perception Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Curse Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5